Feeling Warm
by The-Camster
Summary: AU Cute little fluffy story about Alfred and Arthur. Includes adorable chibi! Alfred!


**This**** fic is dedicated to my friend CatchThatPrat for her birthday. She loved it and I hope any other dear reader currently reading this will as well. Have fun!**

Happy B-Day my friend! XD

* * *

**  
Feeling Warm**

"Mama? How do you know if you love someone?"

The question had me gaping like a fish. Eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open, dropping to the floor with a click.

Big blue eyes stared at me innocently, waiting for an answer from his all-knowing, life-giving mother. The blond hair was messy, with the typically enormous cowlick sticking up in front, and the glasses were askew. There was, however a new and growing awareness in that as-of-yet childish face. Alfred's arms were held up in the air expectantly waiting for me to help. Mine were frozen in between us, about to help him get ready for bed, caught in my shell-shocked state.

I coughed then continued with the actions I could do in my sleep after 7 years of caring for my son.

"Well…" I pondered while helping him into his bed-shirt. "I guess you have to want nothing bad to happen to them, and I don't think you can want to do anything bad to them…"

He nodded slowly in agreement as he soaked up my words like a dry sponge, his eyes had only gotten wider as I blessed him with my divine knowledge.

"Sometimes to love someone you also have to trust them, and feel they trust you. Honesty is very important in any situation, right?" I asked raising my eyebrows in what I knew was a comical expression.

He giggled softly, face breaking out into a happy grin rather than the awe that had been there a second ago.

"I know that your papa loves me, and he always wants to do everything for me, that could be something as well. To want to even cook for them, clean their dishes, or make their desserts for them."

I laughed quietly with my son as I listed things that my husband does on a day-to-day basis. Of course being a professional chef, he would do those things anyway, but the point was what mattered.

"I think if you truly love someone you should also be willing to love not only what makes them good, but bad as well, yes? Like papa's inability to organize anything unless it involves food, no?"

We laughed again as my little blond helped me tuck him into bed. A I leaned over him, kissed him on the forehead, and switched off his lamp, I asked" What brought this on anyway, Alfred?"

"Oh… I don't know!" He said, smiling brightly. "I just wanted to know why L-O-V-E was so important to everyone."

I smiled at such an innocent answer and hugged him tight. "I love you Alfred."

"Love you too mama!"

Smiling again, I finished my answer to his question in the only b=way it could be answered really. "One thing that can help you tell if you love someone is that when you are around them, you feel warmth right here." I pointed to the spot on my chest where my heart was. "In your heart."

He nodded sleepily, eyes closed, but as I shut the door I heard one little phrase echoing in the darkening light in his room.

Love you too Iggy."

_Who in the world…?_

_=_=_=_=_=_

It was some years later when little Alfred, now 21 was simply laying on a bed with his boyfriend of two years, softly petting his hair as they relaxed in a dark silence. In turn, Arthur was trying to take the proper steps to keep from smacking the taller blond for the affection.

"Mhmmm…" Alfred sighed and stopped petting and cuddled closer to his partner. "You make me feel so warm…" He stated with a smile.

Arthur, having spent to much time with his French friend, jerked away violently. "PERVERT! Just like you to-!" His rant was suddenly cut off as his boyfriend glomped him.

"It's not perverted…" Alfred whispered into his neck, arms tightening around Arhutr's own middle. "It means I love you. My mom told me a long time ago that when I love someone they make me feel warm." He backed off slowly, just far enough to place a hand on Arthur's chest, right over his heart. "Right here. In my heart."

Smiling sweetly, eyes shining with fifty little stars Alfred closed the distance between them and kissed the surprised Arthur sweetly, smiling into it.

When they broke apart, Arthur was blushing madly.

"Idiot… you make me feel warm as well." He mumbled.

Alfred, of course, cheered and once again tackled him, despite the loud protests from his boyfriend.

* * *

**Hello, and thanks for reading my little fic! ^__^ I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**~The-Camster**


End file.
